


Heart Beats

by Verseau_87



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dark, Death, Dom/sub Undertones, Flashbacks, Killing, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87





	1. Forward and Backward

*Now*

As I watch him out on the dancefloor, grinding on anything close to him, trying to work out who to prey upon tonight, it reminded me of the first time I ever met him. Almost 200 years ago now.

I remember the first time I saw him. He was just an ordinary, spotty, chubby, greasy teenager. But it wasn't uncommon for boys like him to prefer staying indoors and not getting exercise for fear of being beaten to death. So it was normal for teens like him to be a little rounder than the other boys his age. 

I usually spend my time watching from the shadows but this time...this time, I followed him in the light.

I come from a long line of immortals. My life has been nothing but death, blood and sex. A lot of it. Death was my nature, and how I was raised. Well how I was made should I say. I wasn't born this way, I was created. My father, my creator, my master, he was a first descendant of our Almighty One.

It makes my blood that much stronger. To be so closely related to the master at the top himself, our original creator, was only usually reserved for the best. And I was trained to be one of the greatest. I was taught to hunt, to deieve, to be cunning, and invisible, to be brutal, to be a killer.

To be a shadow.

I killed my master when I was 445 years old. I didn't need him anymore.

I renamed myself after that. Blaine Anderson, it has a ring to it. 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

*Then*

I had been walking through the cobblestone streets of London, when I saw him. It was unusual for me to be out during daylight hours, but sometimes I liked the bustle and noise on the streets in the day, it was much different from the nighttime.

He was hurrying along behind what I assumed to be his father, carrying books and a baguette of bread. His father looked like he worked with tools, he had dirty coveralls and boots on.

Maybe a farm.

I decide that one night, I had to introduce myself to the shy boy. He was frightened by my presence in his back yard, but as I walked closer he seemed intrigued by me.

I smiled at him, a kind and gentle one and he gave me a nervous one in return.

"Hello, young one." I said in my most calming tone, so as not to alarm the dear little thing, and he blushed bright red.

"Hello, sir, are you having a good evening?" He said back politely and I nodded a little, still keeping my smile.

"I saw you with your...father earlier?"

"Oh, he's not my father sir, but my employer." He said with a small timid smile and I hummed in understanding.

"What's your name, boy?"

"Kurt, sir." He replied nervously.

"Kurt what?"

"Hummel."

"How old are you?" I went on to ask, even though I could smell it.

"16, sir."

"Enough of this sir business, my name is Blaine, pleased to meet you," I told him slowly and held out my hand for him to shake, he seemed to glance at it with a little hope in his eyes before he took it and shook it with a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you too, Blaine."

"Would you mind if I could call upon you again, Kurt?" I let his name roll off my tongue slowly and delight internally at the fact that I could smell light arousal from this boy.

He nodded with another blush before I told him to go inside before it got too late, as the air was chilly and he gave me another shy smile before he did as he was told. 

I thought about him all the days and nights for the next 3 days. Even when I was enjoying my meal on the second day, devouring a beautiful blonde things, with a very narrow waist and heaving chest, she was delightful company for the night but I needed to feed and she had to die.

But I did lay her down gently after her heart stopped beating and made sure I didn't spill a drop of blood onto her pretty dress.

Etiquette I called it.

I visited Kurt 3 nights later, he was in the back yard again, and obviously had been waiting for my presence. I kept a gentle smile again as I stepped towards him.

"Good evening Blaine."

"Good evening, beautiful." The endearing name caught him a little off guard but he blushed and shyly looked away from me, that was a good sign.

"Please, Blaine, don't say those kinds of things here, anybody could overhear." 

"So?"

"So, we could get into a lot of trouble." He said as he glanced nervously around us, but there was no-one around, my ears could pick up any noises.

"There is no-one around, beautiful one," I said as I took a step closer to him, and he took a timid step back and I stopped, "are you uncomfortable with my presence."

"A little," He said honestly and I could hear the blood start thumping through his veins as his heart sped up, and that bite of arousal came back into my nose, "but not as much as I thought I would be."

"If you want me close, I can come to you." I said and he nodded with a smile again, and I closed the gap and took one of his hands.

"Your hands are cold..." He said quietly as he felt along my skin, and I nodded in agreement.

"They always are." I replied and then another wave of arousal got caught in my senses and I could hear his heart skip a beat as it thumped harder at my presence, "Have you ever been held by another, Kurt?"

"No." He said with a small shudder as I closed in on him a little bit more.

"Would you like to?" I already knew the answer before he spoke.

"Yes." He gasped out as I wrapped my arms slowly around him, and tugged him into me.

His heartbeat was akin to a baby bird's the way it was fluttering in his chest and I tightened my grip around him as he started shivering.

"Put your arms around me and calm down, control your breathing, I can hear your heart about to beat out of your chest." I told him gently in a whisper by his ear and he shuddered against the spike of arousal that shot through him.

He carefully wrapped his arms around my waist, they were trembling slightly but he seemed to calm down as we stood like that for a few minutes, and then I pulled away. Looking down into his bright sky blue eyes, even in the low light my vision was perfect, I could see his nervousness at what happens next, but I just unwrapped my arms and stepped back.

"There, how was that?" I asked as I pulled back, but still keeping us connected with one hand.

He smiled at me and blushed.

"It was amazing."

I had no idea what seemed to pull me towards this ordinary looking, pale, chubby boy, but something was itching under my skin for me to be around him.

The next few nights, found us in the same situation, I would hold him for any length of time, and wait for him to calm down before saying goodnight. It never moved from that point, and the boy felt absolutely calm and trusting around me after a full week.

Within a couple of weeks I had found out that he never went out at night because of certain people around the city, that didn't like him. He was labeled a sodomite because of his high voice, which is why he never spoke to anyone.

His parents had both died when he was young, so he became an apprentice to one of his father's close friends, who took the boy in and fed him, clothed him, made him work. The man was a craftsmen, the small shop made everything from clocks to carts.

I watched him closely over the next couple of weeks, and I found out that there were a lot of boys around his age and older that picked on him. A few of them going so far as to throw stones at him as he walked by.

I keep out of it and just keep watch, for now. I still visit Kurt nightly, he allows me now to run my fingers through his hair as he we sit close by. He blushes a lot, which I find really sweet.

I softly place a kiss against the top of his head and he blushes and moves away a little, but I lean in a little closer, and repeat my action. He doesn't move away this time. He looks up at me with a shy smile and his eyes are shining a little.

I move away and then clear my throat as I stand up, I tell him to go inside because it's late and he says goodnight as he goes.

The next few nights I try to keep my distance, but I watch him. During the day the attacks are becoming more frequent. He ends up with a cut on his forehead from a particularly big stone that one of them threw at him, and I know I can't visit him that night, it's hard enough to keep my instincts under control around him, an open cut would just exacerbate it.

He waits for me, I don't blame him, he probably needed somebody close after what keeps happening, but I can't go to him. Not like that.

It was about 3 nights later, his employer became sick, and Kurt had to run some errands for him. It was already late, and Kurt never usually went out at night, but I watched.

There were some boys a little older than him, that were getting drunk around the corner from where Kurt was walking, his brisk pace gave away how afraid he was to be out in the dark. They spotted him. I watched.

They followed him as he slipped down an alley and across the side of town to get to the doctor's house, but they continued to follow him, and somehow I just knew that his employer wouldn't be getting that medicine.

Just as he was crossing a small dirt yard, they got him. I could hear him pleading with them not to hurt him, and frantically trying to find a way to escape from them, I could hear all of the names they called him, telling him he was wrong and against nature.

It got to me a little when they started beating him, but I stayed my distance, it would be the perfect opportunity for me once they left. A small knife came out from one of the boys pockets, and there were a couple of screams. The more the knife was used the quieter the screams were becoming, I figured I had to intervene now if I wanted to do this before it was too late.

I growled loudly and banged against the side of a metal crate, which startled the boys and they all ran, leaving Kurt crumpled on the ground, holding onto parts of himself that hurt. He was dying.

I walked over to him, and knelt by his head, leaning over so that he could see me properly, but his eyes had swollen shut by the amount of times he had been hit in the face, so he wouldn't be able to tell if it was me.

"Kurt."

He flinched when I said his name in my gentle tone and then he coughed as he turned to avoid me looking at him. I pulled his chin up with my fingers and he whimpered slightly.

"I can help," I told him in the same calming voice I always used with him, "If you want me too. I can take it all away, give you a new life, make sure no-one ever hurts you again."

"Bl-Bla-"

"Ssh. Don't try to speak, the only thing I want you to do is think about my offer, but be quick Kurt, you're dying."

He whimpered and whined as he lay on the ground, I softly started to stroke his hair like I have done for the past month. He started sobbing a little as he tried to calm himself, the blood was soaking the ground around my knee as I knelt next to him. 

"Kurt, I can make you better," I tell him once more, "all you need to do is say yes."

He coughed and a little blood made it's way out of his mouth and some from his nose as he turned his face towards me.

"Y-ye-ss." He choked out and I picked him up into my arms, quickly, ignoring his short cry of pain at the movement and ran to a secluded area, away from the city.

As I lay him down on some downy grass, already wet with dew, and quickly stripped his clothes from him, trying not to jostle him too much, and then when he was naked, I lay him gently back down.

I take my coat off and throw it somewhere nearby and undone the collar of my shirt before kneeling next to him again, leaning slightly over him and placing a hand beneath his neck as he still whined a little in pain. I smiled slightly down at him before I let my fangs extend.

"This might hurt...a lot."

I growled when my fangs pierced his neck, biting down with force and letting whatever amount of blood still left inside him, rush itself into my mouth, he gurgled out a loud scream as I tore into his neck, drinking until it was all but gone. I gasped in a breath as I lifted my head and then looked down at his pale face, his eyes were wide and delirious, and his lips were parted as he tried and failed to gasp for air.

I put my own wrist over my mouth and let my fangs rip the skin open, causing the blood to flow out quickly and then I closed it over his lips, he struggled for a minute as his mouth was covered and then greedily he began to suck on my wrist.

I pulled my arm away once I figured the poison had placed itself all around his body, and then sat back and watched.

He screamed and writhed around on the grass as the change began, and I watched him with an amused expression. He grit his teeth against the pain his body was going through, the changes would start on the inside, killing him and then rebuilding.

As I watched, his legs lengthened and the baby fat melted away from him, muscles became more prominent as they ripped their way through the tissue, replacing his chubby arms and legs with more toned and defined long pale limbs. He screamed again as his chest concaved a little and then grew, he became broader, his chest and shoulders more muscled than I thought he was going to be.

It was always amazing to see the transformation, the poison to change somebody always brought out full potential of their former selves, I had always been fascinated by it, and somehow I always wondered if I was the same as Kurt. A chubby under developed kid that was transformed into what I am now. I couldn't remember my life from before, and there was no hope of ever asking my maker about it.

I watched still as Kurt was silent, still in the middle of the change, he had grown up, his muscles were amazingly sculpted, abs, thighs, arms, chest, shoulders, all now well developed. I watch as his face changed next, watching the baby fat cheeks melt into defined high cheek bones, and his brow line climb a little, his hair lengthened and stood up in spikes, it changed colour from a muddy brown, to a chestnut with some pieces of copper red thrown in.

His eyes became brighter blue than I had ever seen, before they turned blood red, and his fangs lengthened past his plump pink lips, and he gasped once more and then relaxed back against the grass, while the change finished.

His skin turned more pale, but a healthy pale, and it hardened like pearl, glimmering a little in the low light of the night. He was without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

I continued to sit and watch as I heard his heart give one last slow beat, before all was silent and then he sat up blinking slightly at his surroundings. 

"Wow, you are gorgeous."

As soon as the words had been said, I found myself on my back on the grass with the gorgeous red eyed new born vampire on my chest, hissing down at me.

I smiled up at him as he sat there, his long sharp nails digging into my chest through my shirt and I placed my hands on his hips and rolled us over.

He hissed and spat at me for a while as he struggled against my hold, but being from a royal bloodline myself and having been trained as much as I have, and my age, I was always going to be stronger than him.

"Kurt Hummel, that was your name," I said as I pushed his wrists back down in the ground, keeping him from struggling against me, "now you belong to me, I made you...calm down."

Instantly at my word, he calmed and stopped struggling, looking up at me with wide red eyes and parted lips.

"I'm hungry." He whispered and I smiled down at him gently.

"I know, beautiful, it's ok...I'll teach you how to get your own food." I told Kurt and then released his wrists and rolled off of him.

Kurt stood with me, and after thoroughly looking over every inch of his new body, I smirked as I took his hand in mine.

"Come with me," I said as he looked down at our joined hands, "we need to dress you first."


	2. Intentions and other things

*Now*

I smirked to myself as I still watched as Kurt danced. He had found a partner who was probably good looking by human standards, but no other being on this earth could come close to Kurt.

He caught my eye as he looked up at me, where I stood above the dance floor on the small balcony area, and he nodded.

I winked at him as I then made my way down the stairs at the side, and wandered towards the little side exit. I could slink through shadows when I wanted too, and even though I was still visible, the way I moved tended to go unnoticed sometimes by humans.

Especially drunk ones.

I stepped out into the alleyway, and then leaned against the wall, out of sight, as I waited for Kurt to drag our prey outside.

The exit door slammed open and then closed as Kurt stumbled out, mouth attached to the big blonde guy who he had been dancing with, and I watched and waited for the signal.

"Oh my god...you're so fucking hot...I wanna fuck you against this wall." The guy mumbled into Kurt's neck before Kurt giggled and smashed their lips together again.

I watched as he pulled back and then whispered something to the blonde stranger, and the guy groaned before turning Kurt around and slamming his front into the wall as he crowded in behind him.

Kurt turned his head to look my way as the guy started to try and remove Kurt's tight jeans, fumbling with the belt, and he grinned and nodded at me.

I smirked and my fangs extended as I quickly walked over to Kurt and the blonde, grabbing him roughly and pulling him off of Kurt and slamming him against the wall.

"What the-" The guy started as he looked down at me, and then he paused as his face took on a horrified expression, as he probably saw my red eyes and fangs.

"Do it Blaine." Kurt said from behind me, and the guy tried to scream as I lunged for his neck, but Kurt's quick hand slammed over his mouth as I sunk my fangs in hard and started to feed.

The guy writhed around for a few minutes until he went a little slack, and I released my hold on him for Kurt to take over and finish the job.

Kurt had always been ruthless with his feeding, always made sure the people felt every single stab of pain, it made it more of a thrill for him.

I watched with a small proud smile, and felt myself getting aroused as Kurt sucked greedily on the guys neck, until it was done and he let the body slump to the floor.

Kurt was breathing heavily and smiling almost indecently as he shot his eyes over to me and before I knew it, we were kissing, hard and desperate.

Kurt groaned as I pushed him against the wall behind him, grinding out erections together, as I forced my tongue into his mouth, mixing the taste of Kurt with the taste of our feed.

As I released his mouth he grinned at me, and I pulled him back to the exit door as we went back inside the club to find another meal to take home with us later.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt gasped again as I slammed my hips up, burying my cock inside him ferociously, making him jolt upwards and his breath hitch every time. 

We had come home around 3am, bringing with us two other guys, who were horny and drunk, both attached themselves to either side of Kurt's pale neck on the walk home, and I had watched patiently as he tilted his head for them to have better access. I had smirked when one of the guys hands went inside the back of Kurt's jeans.

Lust and sex always made the feed a little sweeter.

And Kurt was good at inciting both into men and women alike. Oh yes, we take women too, very rarely but we do.

The two men had been eager to please and I let them both have a taste of Kurt before tasting them. I had inconspicuously bitten one of them, that was completely oblivious to anything but touching and fucking Kurt, and had taken quite a good fill from him.

As Kurt stared at me over the shoulder of the guy that was pounding into him, I winked and he blew me a slight kiss. When the two guys were just about to explode is when we attacked. Kurt tore into the neck of his prey, just as I clamped my mouth around the throat of mine, both of us enjoying the screams of pain, and laughing as we removed our fangs, and swapped them over.

After the men had been drained of everything, I pushed both of the bodies to one side of our huge bed, and then placed Kurt above me, connecting our lips as I buried myself inside him.

His keening moans were loud, and his hips thrust down to meet mine every time I thrust up, and his sharp nails were making small lines down my chest, blood forming in the little incisions before they healed over and he would start again. 

His loud wailing cries when he reached his orgasm, was what eventually pushed me over the edge, as I fucked him through two of his own, knowing how much he loved the roughness and oversensitivity, and using it to my advantage. As I pulled out I placed two of my fingers inside, plugging my come inside him for a few seconds, before pulling away, noticing a little blood on them as well.

I groaned as I placed my fingers into my mouth, sucking Kurt's blood, mixed with my own come off of my fingers before plunging them into Kurt's mouth, who accepted them gratefully, sucking on them and nipping on the ends of my fingers before I claimed his mouth once more.

We both heal quickly, as all vampires do. So the sex between us is always rough, and fast, and usually ends up in one of us bleeding. I love the taste of Kurt's blood, it's sweet and smooth, and it had just a small kick to it, like Kurt's personality itself.

Kurt leaned over me and placed small bites and licks over my chest, lapping up the juices he had left on my skin, as I lay and bask in the glow of the evening, the drunk blood of the 2 guys making us a little high.

"Blaine...so good..." He was whispering as he cleaned my chest of the blood remnants and come, "we need to get 2 of them more often."

I hummed in agreement, while pushing the bodies off the edge of the bed, so that there wouldn't be any more mess than necessary for us to clean up on our bed.

"We're swapping towns soon." I tell him as we settle down, his head was still on my chest.

"Ooh where are we going?" He asked in a slightly excited voice, more curious than anything and I smirked.

"New York is next on the agenda, I haven't been back for at least 300 years."

"You've been there before?" Kurt asked as he sat up, looking at me with one raised eyebrow.

"Yes...it was different back then though." I explained and he huffed.

"It's not fair that you've seen it all and I haven't." 

"Don't get upset beautiful," I say to him as I lean over and place a kiss to his lips, but he completely ignores my placations and sits up with his arms crossed, "besides, I heard that the people there are delicious, something to do with the water?"

His eyes light up at that.

"Oh yeah?" He says as he leans into me again, and I run my lips over his jaw and across his pale throat as he hums at the attention.

"Yep." I say to him as I pull back, and lay down.

He lays on top of me with a big sigh.

"Could I choose our first one?" He asks me, referring to our feeds, and I place a kiss against his temple as we lay together while the first rays of sun start appearing over the horizon outside the window.

"Alright, but lets make sure it's the right age, ok?" I tell him and he rolls his eyes at me and rolls away.

"I told you, she didn't seem that young."

"That's what the sense of smell is for, beautiful one." I say to him with a smirk and he rolls to face me again.

"Well, I don't really trust my nose with ages." He said with a small huff and I laugh as I get up, he tries to follow after me but I push him back down onto the bed.

"You should rest," I say as I gather the bodies in the room and push them towards the balcony, "I'm just going to get rid of these."

"Ok." He says as he lays back down, and I sigh as I heave the bulk of the two up and over the balcony, before climbing down and disappearing into an alleyway, and throwing both bodies into one dumpster.


End file.
